Humanity
by MT Yami
Summary: An interesting look at the relationship between San and Ashitaka, with a strange twist at the end
1. Humanity Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, but I want to own Ashitaka, cuz he's one hot bishounen! ^_-

Author's Note: Here is my attempt at an AshitakaXSan fic. I usually write Outlaw Star fics, so don't flame me. All I wanted to do is write a story that reflects my love for the movie, and Ashitaka! Note this is only the first chapter. Oh, and I don't know the names of the wolves so I gave them names.

Humanity: Chapter One

By Eternal Moonbeam

No. She couldn't love him. Not then, not now. She was a wolf, he was human. And San knew she hated humans. Hated them for the destruction of the forest. Hated them for the killing of the great gods. Hated them for being human.

But there was light. There was hope. There was Ashitaka. Ashitaka, the great gentle warrior she knew she loved. But alas, it would never work out. 

But she was so drawn to him. He was so handsome, so gentle, yet in a fiery rage he was lethal. He would be her lifemate, but yet he was human.

San ran from her den, holding her head in confusion. Her two brothers, Kypp and Kojiro, followed her anxiously.

**San, what is wrong?** Kypp asked her. San turned to her gentler brother, her usual mount. 

"Kypp, I'm confused," San said. Her wolven brother nuzzled her shoulder.

**It's that human boy, Ashitaka, isn't it? **Kojiro said. **His absence is causing you pain.**

"It is not!" San complained. "Nothing like that is the cause! I hate Ashitaka! I hate all humans!" But in her heart, she doubted that.

**Sister, you know that is not true, **Kypp said. **Why are you denying your heart? It is not like we hate Ashitaka like the other humans. Moro accepted Ashitaka. She knew he was special, as are you. Do not cause yourself pain, sister. It is unwise.**

San began to protest, but began laughing as a Kodama fell onto her shoulder. The little tree spirit clacked, and scurried off.

**You may be a wolf at heart, San, but your body is human,** Kojiro said. **The other wolves are not suitable for your lifemate. And Ashitaka is the farthest from a human that we will accept for you. Remember what Moro said, dear sister, this boy wanted to share his life with you.**

"But he's so human, and he lives in Iron Town," San said firmly. "I cannot take him as my mate."

**It is your sole decision, San, but be reminded we do not like our Princess in this state of depression, **Kojiro barked and whisked his tail. At this the two wolves left their sister with her troubled thoughts.

Sorry it's so short! But this is only the first chapter! I just bought the Princess Mononoke DVD and I love Ashitaka, and I had to write a fic about him and San!

-Eternal Moonbeam ((_^


	2. Humanity Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke *sniff* *sniff* *wahhhhhhh!*

Author's Note: This is the second chap…um…I love Ashitaka and he is my loverboy!

Humanity: Chapter Two

By Moonbeam

San was disturbed from her thoughts by a gentle rustling behind her. She whipped around, and saw Ashitaka, mounted on Yakul, coming towards her.

San patted the red elk's nose when Yakul approached her.

"Oh, so Yakul gets a warmer welcome than me," Ashitaka joked. The gentle warrior smiled at San.

"It's not that, Ashitaka," San said. "But it is easier for me to greet an animal than a human."

"San, we've been over this already," Ashitaka sighed. "I thought we loved each other. Before you left me, you told me you had feelings for me. Where's that vow now? I've kept my promise, keep yours."

San looked at Ashitaka, her face cold but her eyes caring. "Ashitaka, you know I cannot forgive the humans for the death of Shishigami."

"Shishigami is not dead," Ashitaka insisted. "He is very much alive and still controls life and death."

"Shishigami is dead in form," San said firmly. "All the great gods are dead now, thanks to your people."

"Well, may I remind you it was one of your people who attacked my village in the first place!" Ashitaka retorted.

"Nago would not have attacked you if it wasn't for the demon inside of him, and you know it. Nago was a coward, and he gave in to the darkness. My mother Moro did not, and she was truly one of my people." San turned away from Ashitaka. "Just leave Ashitaka." San looked back heavy-heartedly at her tomodachi, her friend. 

Ashitaka was fighting his senses. One part of him wanted to hurt San, and the other wanted to take her in his arms and love her eternally. 

"Come Yakul. Let us leave," Ashitaka said coldly. Yakul obeyed and Ashitaka climbed on. "Sayonara San. Ai rabu yu."

"Sayonara Ashitaka-chan," San said sadly.

Ashitaka smiled one last sad smile at the Mononoke Hime, and left.

San stared numbly after him. ~ What have I done? ~ she asked herself. Her brother Kypp returned and pushed his muzzle under her arm. San thoughtfully scratched her brother's muzzle and a single tear ran down her cheek.

She swiped at it furiously, trying to prevent Kypp from seeing. But the wolf-god saw the tear, and licked it away in a flash.

**San, what is wrong? **The bold wolf asked.

"I have shunned the human," San said sadly. "I am sad to see him go."

**You should not have let him go, **Kojiro loped towards her. **You love him. He does too. **

"He is human," San said firmly. "I am a wolf."

**But however much you are a wolf at heart, sister San, you are a human in form. You shall always be a wolf, yet you will always be a human, **Kypp said, mimicking the riddling speech of Shishigami. 

"Kypp, quit speaking in circles. He is human and I am wolf, and that is final!" San said firmly and hopped on Kypp's back. "Let's go home."

Kypp reluctantly obeyed; after all, she was alpha. Kojiro followed close behind as the two wolves and the wolf-girl loped home.

San tossed and turned hopelessly in her wolfskin, sleeping fitfully. A slight rustling awakened her, and something entered the cave. San pretended to be asleep, and watched the stranger.

The stranger spotted her, and sat down next to her. San closed her eyes, somewhat fearful of whatever it was. She sniffed the air, smelling a familiar smell. 

~ Ashitaka. ~ she thought.

And Ashitaka it was. The gentle young man leaned over and brushed his lips over her cold cheek. He sighed, watching her sleep, seemingly. 

"Oh San, you wouldn't understand," Ashitaka fingered her cheek lightly. "Toki wants me to marry her sister, but I love you so much. But sadly you do not feel the same way."

Yakul snuffled outside, and Ashitaka hurried to quiet him. He soon returned, and found San awake, sobbing quietly into her sleeping brother's fur. 

"San-"

"Ashitaka-chan!" San threw herself at him. "You can't marry Toki's sister! I want you as MY mate, not hers!" San sobbed into his broad chest. "Aishiteru!"

"Ai rabu yu," Ashitaka said calmly. "I understand."

"Ashitaka, stay with me," San pleaded. "I need you…"

Okay! You imagine what happens next! The next chapter will introduce Toki's sister and the little conflict! Bye-bye!

Moonbeam


End file.
